1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-emitting eyeglasses structure, and more particularly to a light-emitting eyeglasses structure comprising a frame and light-emitting devices wherein the frame has two transparent arms on two sides respectively, and each arm has a trench on the outside and a cover adapted to insert into the trench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional eyeglasses are composed of a frame and arms, and the frame connects the arms on the two sides. The eyeglasses have a main function of correcting eyesight, and variations in only appearance or color of the frame or the arms to increase attractiveness. However, the recent eyeglasses are still approximately similar to each other regardless of variations in color and appearance and can't satisfy the demand of consumer.